


Cater to You

by dancingelf88



Series: Scerek Week [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Girl!Derek, girl!Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott has had a really long day. Darla wants to make it up to her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cater to You

**Author's Note:**

> Scerek Week Day 7: Free for all  
> My Scerek Week fics have been rather tame. This makes up for it. Also...lesbians.  
> Headcannon for girl!Scott is Shay Mitchell and girl!Derek (Darla) is Olivia Wilde  
> Also Scott's actual name is Josefina Scott McCall but she just goes by Scott. Enjoy!

Scott walked through the door and toed off her shoes at the entrance making sure to line them up against the wall.

"Babe? I'm home." She said knowing that wherever Darla was werewolf hearing would allow her to hear her.

Her wife bounded down the staircase a few seconds later in shorts and a tank top.

"Hi. You look beat." Darla commented as she made her way towards Scott and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Werewolf powers don't help with double shifts for two weeks in a row." Scott complained and rested her forehead on her wife's shoulder.

Scott loved being an OB/GYN she really did. But for the past two weeks she had been pulling double shifts and frankly she was exhausted.

"Poor sweetheart." Darla wrapped her arms around Scott and rubbed at her back.

"I don't hear the baby." Scott muttered and lifted up her head.

"Cadence is with your mom and he Sheriff."

"They came to kidnap her?"

"That....or maybe I might've suggested you needed a night off."

"You did that for me?" Scott asked. She could cry right now.

"That's not all I did." Darla smirked, "Come with me."

Scott let Darla lead her upstairs to their bedroom and strip off her scrubs and the rest of her clothes.

"Mm...I like where this is going already." Scott commented.

Darla chuckled and finished undressing her and then brought her to the bathroom. The bathtub was full with Scott's favorite vanilla and honey bubble bath and there were little rose petals adorning it.

"You did all of this for me?" Scott asked shocked.

"Always only for you." Darla kissed her on the cheek from behind.

Scott leaned back against her, "And everyone always calls me the sappy one. If only they knew."

"If they knew...they'd be dead and so would you."

"Empty threats." Scott teased.

"You want this bubble bath or not?" Darla asked and pinched Scott on the ass for effect. The younger woman yelped.

As soon as she sank into the warm heat of the bath Scott exhaled audibly.

"How's it feel?" Darla asked her.

"Like exactly what I needed. I'll tell you though...it'd be better if you joined me." Scott put her puppy eyes on full.

"Oh no. You enjoy that soak." Her wife said.

Scott pouted, "But you're pampering me."

"I know. So enjoy the soak." Darla blew her a kiss. Clever girl...if she'd gotten any closer Scott would have surely pulled her in.

Scott closed her eyes and lay her head back letting the warmth loosen her muscles. She stepped out before she could get too pruney. The brunette toweled off and put on the robe hanging on the back of the door and went in search of her wife.

Darla's scent led to the bedroom. She found her sitting calmly with her legs crossed in a yellow lace V-kini with matching bra and a black silk robe. She walked slowly towards Scott a smirk playing at her lips.

"What are you trying to do to me woman?" Scott whispered and pulled her close.

Darla stayed silent. She pulled back and made sure to grab onto Scott's hand and lead her to the bed. The older brunette undressed Scott and laid her face down on the bed before straddling her.

Darla's hands were like magic as she kneaded oil slick knuckles into Scott's shoulders. She could definitely understand why Hale Day Spa and Massage Parlor (which Darla owned with her sisters Cora and Laura) was so successful.

If it was possible to physically melt Scott was sure she would have a while ago. Instead she settled for burying her face in the pillows and moaning every time Darla put pressure on her sore joints. She felt lace covered breasts on her back when Darla leaned over her.

"You are positively obscene." Came the whisper.

"Your hands are obscene." Scott murmured back.

Darla laughed but continued. By the time Scott was rolled onto her back she felt beyond relaxed. But it wasn't over. Darla started with her hands. She massaged each finger and then dug into her palms and then moved on to the next hand.

Scott arched up when Darla's thumb skirted across her nipple and bit her bottom lip when her wife twisted. Darla worked her breasts tirelessly. She added just the right amount of pressure there and twisted a nipple there. Scott couldn't take it anymore. She surged up and pulled Darla forward smashing their lips together.

They separated to breathe for a brief few seconds before Scott's lips were attached to her wife's neck and a hand in her underwear. Darla was wet and warm and squirming as Scott worked a digit around her clit.

"Scott. Scott." She moaned out.

"Hmmm?" Scott was swirling her tongue around a nipple.

"Fuck Scott."

Darla somehow regained control of her senses and grabbed Scott's hand. She held them above the younger woman's head and laid her back down on the bed.

"This night is about you." 

"I was rather enjoying myself before you stopped me." Scott pointed out. She rolled her hips upwards and was rewarded with a barely escaped moan.

"Stop that." Darla warned. Scott rolled her hips again. When Darla growled at her the Alpha red eyes sent a shiver through Scott. But she responded with reds of her own.

"You should listen to your Alpha more Scotty." Darla said and tightened the grip she had on her wrists.

"Co-Alpha." Scott reminded her. She could have broken out of the hold but she liked it when Darla took control. So she relented...Scott laid back baring her throat in submission.

Darla surged forward at the act. She nipped at Scott's throat and worked her way down biting and licking and sucking until she reached just below her navel. Darla let go of Scott's hands. Scott grabbed the handles of the headboard and let out a guttural moan when Darla eased a finger inside her. She pumped in and out slowly then added a second finger...then a third. It wasn't long before Scott felt that familiar coiling in the pit of her stomach. The thing about being mates was that they were so intune with each other because just as Scott was about to explode Darla pulled her fingers out. Scott was not ashamed of the whine that escaped her. 

The growl that came out of her when Darla chuckled turned into a moan when her mate replaced her fingers with her tongue. Scott had never been more appreciative of tongue rings in her life. Darla swirled the bulb slowly around Scott's clit then sucked on it gently. She licked her open taking time to work Scott's folds between her teeth then going back to her clit. Darla stiffened her tongue and pressed in as deep as she could tongue fucking Scott until her hips lifted off the bed and she was seeing stars. 

By the time she had stopped shaking Darla was at her side placing open mouthed kisses on her neck. Scott turned to her and captured her lips tasting herself on Darla's lips. Scott slid her hand down the length of her mate's stomach and slipped her hand inside. She rubbed two fingers against Darla until the other woman was a writhing mess against her. Scott swallowed up every moan.

"I love you." Darla panted into her mouth.

"I love you more." Scott said back before turning around. She fell asleep curled up against her.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Scerek Week was really fun. Hope you guys enjoyed it. My tumblr: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
